From Heart and Sweetness
by popcherrypop
Summary: Drabbles about the heart seekers and the sweet hearts and their different ways to work. [This chapter: HeartSeeker assigned: Lucian; Pairing: Karthus x Sona]
1. Chapter 1: Heartseeker Ashe

**[Title:]** From Heart and Sweetness

 **[Pairing:]** QuinnxTalon

 **[Chapters:]** Drabble

 **[Summary:]** Drabbles about the heart seekers and the sweet hearts.

 **[A/N:** I'm a horrible person. But then again, I'm trying to amend it. Here, in the wait for my 2nd chap in "Night Reconnaissance"… A drabble, a miserable drabble. **]**

* * *

Ashe had to admit something.

Even if the League had some ludicrous ideas as giving them this "skins", sometimes they were fun to wear and fun to act.

The "Heart seeker" was her favorite in a way.

Much more than the "Queen Ashe".

Because she had to admit her love arrow never failed. And damn, she was aware it was bad for nations but good for cross star lovers.

The first chosen one was someone she thought so highly.

She was happy to meet this girl from the far land of Demacia.

She noticed how lonely her eyes were, of course, she lost someone precious long time ago.

But, exactly, that was LONG time ago.

She thought the ranger had a snarky tongue, and quick reflexes, but her lonely and observating eyes were a whole another story.

The Queen knew nobody is born incomplete, unfinished; ourselves can be the one who makes us better.

But she knew the girl hadn't met love. Not the mother love, not the platonic love. No. Real love.

The one which start with passion and intense emotions, the one that arouse romantic feeling.

The one that change in... No, the one that scales into a higher love because, sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the other for whom they are, with their flaws and faults.

The one is about sacrifice, the one about giving and expecting nothing in return.

.

* * *

« ~ »

* * *

.

The fated day was in a match, she was wearing her heartseeker costume.

Quinn was a little demotivated because in her lane was Talon, who was more aggressive than her and had more experience too. But she was handling him quite well, to be honest.

Besides any technical term, Quinn was very concentrated and her summoner was giving her all the map awareness she needed. If not, she wouldn't have taken the first blood with Vi's help.

The Queen and the Scout found themselves at the store in base, the second one was quite happy and more confident than 10 minutes early.

"My my, you look quite happy now. May a guess it's because the first blood?" said the queen, observing the little shine in the scout eyes, her eyes never were more beautiful than now. Pride, maybe.

"Well, it has been an awkward match actually" said the scout, taking in her hands a Rapidfire cannon. ' _Good choice_ ' whispered Ashe, earning a soft ' _Thank you_ ' from the scout, nodding and showing she was listening. Quinn ruffled her hair with an awkward gesture "Don't know… I've enjoying the match, I never thought Talon would actually start a…."

"A conversation?" finished the queen, receiving a nod as answer. Quinn just laughed a little "It's awkward… you know, we are rivals and I thought he was a man of few words". Finally, both woman started to walk away from the store. "It was interesting to exchange words with my rivals" admitted the scout, before turning to her lane.

The queen just smirked. Of course it was interesting.

Love is interesting, after all.

.

* * *

« ~ »

* * *

.

The match continued for another good 30 minutes.

They were all fully equipped and now was about team fights rather than personal strength.

Their heads were aching with the summoner voices, all the frantic screaming, orders and spells… it was not surprising all the champions were a little out strained. Even Valor was tired.

This was the decisive battle. The blue team (Ashe's team) didn't have the mid lane tower's but the red team lost bot lane and the minions were pushing hard. They weren't fighting for the buffs or the dragons anymore. Heck, even Baron was out.

" _Ashe, throw your hawk's shoot in the top side of our jungle… I think a ward reacted recently_ " said her summoner with a worried tone. If someone tried to do a backdoor, there was a small chance they could take down the nexus.

Vi, the jungler, and Fiora, the top laner, were in their way to the red team's bot lane. Taric and Ashe came back to life from the last take down and were in their way too. Quinn, in the other hand, was returning from top lane after killing Anivia. Actually, Valor was showing off, taking down the big bird.

But when the hawk eye was traveling to the top jungle, she was able to see the blade's shadow, running in Quinn direction. "Tell Quinn to use her Heightened Senses!" but it was too late, the assassin did jump over the scout and bursted a high amount of her health "Throw your Enchanted Crystal Arrow!" shouted Taric. And she did what she was asked. "No! Not your ultimate! We needed for the team fight" said the summoner, but it was too late. "Ok, you better run before the enemy team revives! Off you go!" was the last thing the summoner said.

"Do you think she will be able to fight him!?" shouted Taric, both of them running to the opponent base. "Of course she can! He won't know what's hit him!"

Quinn was trying to stop the blood, after all, Talon jumped over her back and cut her throat. But that wouldn't stop her from fighting. " _You better be fast, girl_ " thought to herself, getting on her feet and reading her crossbow to hit him, and hit him hard. He was about to jump again, but Valor marked him first "Ready… Aim" and shot hard in his most vulnerable point. The assassin grinded his teeth and suppressed any sound that could escape from his mouth. "My blades will find their way into your heart!" he shouted, as he threw his rake of daggers.

She had two choices, dash and knocking him back or command Valor to fly forward to stop him. She choose the first one, even if meant to take more damage. But for her surprise, when she was about to knock him, Ashe's ultimate arrived and stop him from any counter attack.

The kill was granted to the Scout, the assist to the Queen and the Gem Knight. And both fall to the ground, both dead.

What the league didn't told to the spectators, was about dying. Dying in the matches meant the seconds when you're unavailable, lying in the floor, you can still talk, see.

The following 45 seconds they spent dead, they were there. Lying in the floor. Actually, Talon was half - over Quinn since the Crystal Arrow was fully arched and the impact was stronger than her knockout.

"So…" he said, panting a little. "Does your Queen know this isn't the Howling Abyss and she lacks of manners to stop a backdoor? Come on…" The girl looked at him amused and just laughed, hard. Why she never saw this part of Talon before?

.

* * *

« ~ »

* * *

.

"You should use your ultimate in emergencies… or to start team fights! Not so…. So…!" the summoner was scolding Ashe for her last act of heroism. "Well, this ' _game of yours_ ' is about cooperation… I just cooperated with Quinn and grant her another kill. Her score is enviable!" the summoner just growled and threw daggers with her eyes to both woman. "We win… ok? Don't be so serious!" and they heard Shaco's laugh. "SEE! WHY SO SERIOUS!" said the Demon Jester.

"Look, just relax, the match is over and we all can rest" said the scout in a pacific tone. The queen nodded and held her arm. Both woman started to walk but they separated their ways as soon they passed the doors.

Ashe watched how Quinn started to head to her room in the institute, and when she turned to her own path she saw how Talon was watching the ranger too. She wondered how this would end, after all, she was a Heart Seeker.

.

* * *

« ~ »

* * *

.

Few weeks passed as Ashe observed the changes.

They would talk, they would walk together, and they would share experiences together.

It didn't take long, to be honest, until they expressed their feelings.

It was hard, it was frightening.

But they discovered a new person they never thought was there and that was what matters.

Even once, Quinn told her "He may look unbreakable, impenetrable…. but to love at all is to be vulnerable" and she was relieved that nobody could escape from her aim. Not that she doubted it. But still, it was relieving she did a good job as her arrows fly true into their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: HeartSeeker Lucian

**[Title:]** From Heart and Sweetness

 **[Pairing:]** SonaxKarthus

 **[Heart Seeker Assigned:]** Lucian

 **[Chapters:]** Drabble

 **[Summary:]** Drabbles about the heart seekers and the sweet hearts.

 **[A/N:** So, Hello people. I wasn't dead, I was just being lazy. A.N. at the end of the story **]**

* * *

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

People couldn't believe it, but as soon as they watched the interaction between the rumor's targets… they'd just stay quiet and spread the rumor again.

.

« ~ »

.

In his usual spot was Lucian, enjoying a very normal spring's afternoon at his favorite cafe.

A few weeks ago, the institute gave him a new "job" inside and outside the league, he couldn't say he hated it because he was good at it and people were saying he was made for this.

Dismissing the compliments, he barely does the "job" of the heartseeker. His relationship with his spouse was great, they shared the same passion: cleansing the world of undead and purifying Runaterra. It was a great job and finding love was the piece of the cake (Sadly, it didn't last forever as they bowed).

When he started "helping" young love fools and stars-cross lovers, it was rather simple.

He just shared his knowledge. His opinions were a success since he used his experience in the subject.

In this afternoon, he was enjoying a letter a fellow follower sent him, showing gratitude for all the help and support he gave her. But as he was reading, a well-know little bird showed at his side, giving him a letter. He opened it as he patted the little bird head, a smirk spreading in his face as he read the letter's contents.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus falling in love… with Sona.

.

.

Lucian just laughed when he heard of this for first time.

It was possible since both, Sona and Karthus shared a unique passion for the music, they even shared a band and it was one of the most famous band all over Runaterra.

It was possible since both, Sona and Karthus were more than simple bandmates. Karthus did learn signal language, for better communication with the keyboardist of the band and Sona was the only one who actually listened his complaints about the lyrics and music.

"Have you heard?" said a young lady to her friend. "There is this rumor about Pentakill…!"

The friend just scoffed and answered with "About Sona and Karthus having an affair? Come on, how is this even possible!?"

The first girl just laughed and moved her hand in a dismissively way. "Are you blind? Have you actually seen how they interact with each other? Karthus must be in love, even Yorick's ghouls can see it" her friend laughed "You're just a fangirl with a weird OTP… Ok? Sona doesn't match his feelings".

The rumors started with the 2nd Pentakill's commemorative fan meeting.

Karthus was surprisingly… sober. No one has ever seen him this sober in… his whole life? Well, the thing was he was sober and kind of ' _discontent_ '. But there she was, beautiful and metal as she could be, with her knowing smile and just tuning her Etwahl before the fan meeting in Demacia.

Yes, Karthus was sober since there was this ' _trial_ ' against him thanks his last drunken disorderly in Demacian territory. And of course, Karthus did say something about it in Journal of Justice's newspaper.

Being sober with Pentakill was taking all his willpower. He was going crazy without the booze but before he could go to the bar and start another drunken fight (without being drunk), Sona got him an Oracle's elixir, one of the most exquisite booze bottle of Runaterra.

He just looked at her with a twitch in his 'eye', taking more willpower this time and rejecting the bottle. Sona just hold a chuckle and hand him the bottle, giving him a wink in the process.

There were few people who actually saw this interaction but they could tell he was smiling, don't knowing if it was caused for the gesture or the liquor.

Lucian just laughed when Sona sported him in the crow, gesturing him to come closer to the stage. "You know Sona, he's banned from drinking… all runaterra know it" said the man to his friend.

Lucian and Sona were close friends, his ex-wife best friends and even one of the bridemaids. Since Senna's death, he had stick with the girl for support and the friendship has lasted until today.

Sona just dismissed his warning, she knew he wasn't fond of Shadow's Isles people but since there was a special bond with her teammates (and a peace treaty) he hadn't ' _purified_ ' them. She smiled to the man and started to do some sign language explaining it wasn't real booze, just a normal Oracle's elixir with a special liquor from Ionia, Karthus wouldn't tell if it was real booze or not.

"I bet he will start a fighting, thinking he is drunk" said the man and Sona just added 100 gold to his hand, gesturing she was on.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus courting Sona, when the Institute of War gave him the "Lightsbane" skin.

.

.

Lot of people were talking about Sona and Karthus relationship, but the boom came in a special occasion when they were summoned to the Summoner's Rift at the AR URF weekend edition.

When their names came to the same team, Karthus could hear some whispers from fellow champions and summoners, he wasn't sure about what they were talking about but it was annoying.

He felt a soft pat on his shoulder, he knew it was Sona; she was the only willing person in the team who would ' _talk_ ' or ' _interact_ ' with him. The girl started to gesture about going TOP with him and he just watched her ' _talk_ '. "You know I don't have a problem, you don't have to ask" he simply stated, looking at his team. Karthus and Sona – TOP; Syndra just stated she was taking MID and Quinn, the only AD, naturally agreed with it, taking care of not burning her skirt with Annie's fire when they started to head to their respective lines.

There was another pat on his shoulder when they were alone but this time the hand just keep in the place, and he faced the girl with doubt in his eyes. She just giggled a little, raising the hand open, thumb pointing at her chin and fingers pointing up, just to roll her fingers across the front of her face. Karthus didn't say anything and dismissed the message, oh, but she could tell he was a little frustrated. (*)

Today he was using the Lightbane's skin, not sure why the summoners must dress him up for a ' _oh-non-mortal-match_ ' but here was he, enjoying the match. He didn't felt the reduction of his Lay Waste, since his detonation was normally very fast cast but being able to cast his Requiem… was like singing non-stop for the whole match. It was astonishing and pleasant to bring death, to spoke about the beauty of death and ushering them into it.

His contenders did watch him with awe, since the beginning they have known him as how the black mist remade him, just flesh and almost bone. He did observe himself at the store a few times, it was so alien to him to have flesh again and it felt weird… even if it only was a mere hologram.

So, that's why Sona said that to him.

Not giving a 2nd thought, he went to his line to keep company to the keyboardist, who was dominating the whole match. She didn't have anyone at the adversary team who could stop her ' _non-cooldown-ed_ ' skills and the metallic sounds were a real tune for death itself.

He would look proud at his companion, and he would sing with all might and free their contenders from petty mortal concerns. With this new confidence, he stood unyielding at Sona's side and the woman just smiled to their enemies, knowing what followed next.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus asking for the HeartSeeker's advice.

.

.

"I see what the problem is, but I wonder why it's a problem" Lucian responded with an impassive tone.

Karthus who had a bored expression didn't inquire him, just took a sip of his beer and hold his breath for a moment, suppressing his desire to sing the lament he did prepare for Lucian. "Why you ask? I know the girl since we formed this whole band… Even Yorick is asking if there is something!"

Trogsworth's Tavern. They were near Zaun, and the meeting wasn't scheduled at all. Both males were there by mere coincidence (but the observers were saying Karthus was waiting for the HeartSeeker). The place was filled by people who wanted to forget about life itself, and Karthus did enjoy the establishment since nobody dared to talk to him. Not like Noxians, they wanted to ask why he was there, who was he searching. No, Zaunites did learn about death, they knew their moment would come. Yada Yada Yada.

"Then why don't you tell him the truth" again, the heart seeker was wearing his bored face. He wanted a minute to respite (not really possible at the city) and to regain energy (not really possible with Karthus's presence). Anyway, here was he, listening to the male.

Karthus just grimaced at him with a scowl "What truth! There is no truth!" and this time the sip was a longer and he did finish his beverage in one go. "People is talking nonsense and it's starting to bug me… that's all!"

Lucian rested his face in his hand with the same expression. Bored. "Ok, then just tell her that… She is all grown up and can take it" but as he finished his sentence, Karthus just shouted for another beer and turned to him very irritated "Why? It's not like she has romantic feelings for me, Why I'm gonna refuse her when in first place there wasn't a confession"

"So let me ask you something" said the heart seeker, almost losing his temperance. "Why are talking about her?"

"About who? I'm talking about the fucking rumors!" Lucian just throw his arms to the air and muttered an intelligible word "Who cares about rumors! If you're alright with her then why are you so caring! You know what?" as Lucian took a moment before talking. Karthus just signaled to him to continue, not willingly but more for the sake of the conversation. "You are acting very humanly right now…" Karthus just gasped in horror.

He was right.

Those were human's emotions.

And it was unpleasant.

Unpleasant to find it wasn't so disgusting at all.

.

.

It was disgusting because it was Lucian who made him realize about it.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus planning his confession.

.

It was just like any other band practice, they were planning their comeback tour and everything was very fine. Karthus was almost sober, Olaf wasn't fighting nor breaking their stuff, Yorick was composing more songs and Sona, well, she was just like always, smiling knowingly as ever.

The things went weird when MordeKaiser and Karthus were alone. Since the beginning both males have shared an unique talent for composing and the other three used to leave them alone.

But tonight, it was especially quiet. At the beginning Karthus didn't notice about Kaiser's demeanor. It was rather relaxing than weird. But the time started to pass by, and he didn't say anything about the changes he was doing.

A little anxious Karthus asked for his opinion but he only meets with silence. "So, are you asking for my opinion?" and it was a weird sentence, but he just let it pass. "Yes? Are you deft or should I sing it for you?".

No reaction.

No fucking reaction.

It's not like you could see any expression from the Iron revenant, but tonight, he was colder than ever "Misery really loves company, uh?"

Karthus's _barely-seen_ temple started to twitch, and trying to not lose his cool he just rubbed his hand "Speak clearly… I'm not in the mood for charades" and he was right, all these days and he was still being the center of attention.

Sona did had a ' _word_ ' with him, just dismissing the whole rumors and laughed his worries away. If she was cool with it, then it didn't really trouble him.

But the stares, it wasn't like before.

They were spectating something. Karthus was on edge every time he was near Sona and she would just laugh again, pat his shoulder affectionately and dismiss the whole thing "I've heard you will confess your undying love for Sona"

That's it. Karthus lose it, and he did sing the miserable song he did prepare for Mordekaiser years ago, and did write his name in his Necronomicon, just for fun… and misery.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus surrending at Sona.

.

In his usual spot was Lucian, enjoying a very normal spring's afternoon at his favorite cafe.

This time he was waiting for a certain person for a certain meeting and he was holding his colleague's letter in one hand and the other one was patting Valor's head.

In little time, the Maven of Strings appeared at the café and knowingly went to the backside, where Lucian was. "It's been a long time, sweetheart" as the girl got near, the man stand up and offered the seat next to him.

The girl made the sing of ' _Thank you_ ', staring him with her dominant hand over her lips and moving the hand forward to his direction. As soon as he took a seat she started to gesturing about the recents events, not being able to hold her happiness.

"Ah but you know I already know all of this, right? Quinn already informed me about this and I have something to tell you, young lady!" he was about to scold her about the whole events, but Sona look at him with those beautiful and pleading eyes. He just twisted his lips and made an uncomfortable expression. "Ok, you win but really let me tell you one thing young lady! I'm upset with you! Why I was the second one hearing about this whole situation!"

Sona just laughed as always. She just controlled the whole situation as the criminal mastermind behind everything. The rumors? It was her, just making some wrong gestures to her fans club and everyone thought it was Karthus, Karthus the one in love! The AR URF Match? Well, that was completely random, but she took the opportunity to stand always besides the male and since he wasn't acknowledge with the whole situation, he just fired up the whole thing!

Kaiser and Yorick questioning Karthus? She just had to mention the rumors and joke around. Yorick was so neutral, he would just ask and Kaiser would get a little apprehensive about the band, but he wouldn't get in the middle of the relationship.

But she couldn't do it alone, she needed someone to bug Karthus enough and just put the seed of doubt, he wasn't completely death, he wasn't completely alive. But not being death or alive didn't mean he couldn't feel!

The girl looked at him apologetically, making her hand into a fist and rubbing it in a circular motion across her chest, and started to explain the whole situation but Lucian just laughed. "And people says I have a grim sense of humor. Well, I'm happy that my advices were helpful and I actually did something for you"

The man just leaned over the table and gestured her to come closer, which she did. "You know what people says about you", she snickered as he just whispered his next sentence "Your melodies move the soul, and your silence sunders the body".

The girl just look at him lovely, her eyes expressing what words couldn't.

.

« ~ »

.

There was a rumor.

A very, very naughty rumor.

About Karthus dating Sona.

Wait, that's not a rumor. They're really dating.

.

As Lucian keep an eye on Sona, he muttered for himself "Senna, I think I've failed you but at least, someone is happy" unwillingly, but certainly, he did well his job as a HeartSeeker. He was gifted and natural for this job.

* * *

A/N:

1st at all, what Sona did say to Karthus at the match's beginning was "You look pretty today" (*).

2nd, Would you believe me if I tell you I wrote this today? It took me just a few hours to write this. Then, I asked my muse "WHY CAN I FINISH MY OTHER 3 STORIES!? GO BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

3rd, Yup, I know. I have an incomplete fanfic waiting for my muse. And actually, this wasn't the 2nd drabble for this stories… I have another chap waiting for… something?

4th, I need a beta to tell me "your idea doesn't suck" or just to whip my ass and ask for previews or something. So, *kneels down* Wanna be my beta? *use Flynn Ryder's smoocher*


End file.
